Kingdom Hearts gave to me
by kellegirl
Summary: Gift to Kibaftw. On the first day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, Sora stuck in a tree. 12 days of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts style!
1. Chapter 1

_Me: This is Kiba's Christmas and birthday gift. The 12 days of Christmas Kingdom Hearts style! So while I messed with the words to the song, here's the original. 12 drummers drumming, 11 pipers piping, 10 lords a leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a milking, 7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying, 5 golden rings, 4 calling birds, 3 French hens, 2 turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

_Mims: Oh my god…a T rating…_

_Me: Yeah…not sure how exactly that happened. I'll make a smut version for you Kiba! Just give me some time! And it's _just_ for Kiba. This is also just the first part. Second part in a few days.  
_

_Disclaimer:__ I own the alterations I did to the song, but nothing else._

_Warning:__ Stupidity!_

XxXxXxXxXx

On the first day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

"Riku!" Sora yelled as he clung to the palm tree, "RIKU!!!!"

"I'm coming I'm coming," a voice grumbled. Sora stared down at the ground with wide ocean blue eyes as he waited for his best friend to come around the corner. "Sora!" the small silver haired boy yelped, "How did you get up there?!"

"I don't knoooooooow!" the brunet wailed as he clung to the tree.

"How can you not know?" Riku sighed as he circled the palm tree, trying to see if there was some easy way to get his friend down.

"I don't know how I don't know!" Sora cried as he tightened his grip on the palm.

"Well what were you doing when you got up there?" the silver haired boy asked as he climbed up on top of the small shack next to the tree in order to bring himself closer to his friend.

"I was walking down the beach," the brunet sniffled.

"And?" Riku prompted as he took hold of the palm and started to climb.

"And I thought I saw a bird," Sora buried his face in the trunk.

"And?" the silver haired boy said as he began to climb.

"Then I was in the tree and I was stuck!" Sora wailed.

Riku paused, staring up at his friend with a dumbfounded expression. "You saw a bird and got stuck in the tree?" he asked.

"Yes," the brunet said meekly.

"Get yourself down," Riku said as he dropped down to the ground.

X_x_X_x

On the second day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, two sidekicks and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

Goofy smiled absently as he stared out at the valley in front of them. He liked the Land of Dragons, it was pretty. He never really got to see snow that much before, so the passage was amazing to him. Donald didn't seem quite as impressed by the view. All he did was complain about how he was wet and cold. But Goofy didn't care, it was nice. Plus he was used to Donald's attitude. At least Sora was enjoying everything.

"I love snow!" the brunet Keyblade wielder yelled as he dove into a drift, temporarily disappearing from view.

"Garsh Sora," Goofy gasped when the small teenager reappeared, "Don' ya think ya should stay in sight?"

"Psh," Sora waved a hand as he shook his head to dislodge the snow, "I'm fine, it's not like we're under attack or anything."

"Whas ifs we were?" Donald demanded.

"Then I'd kick some butt and take some names!" the teen whooped as he jumped out of the snow.

Donald and Goofy shared a look that said volumes, but went completely unnoticed by Sora.

X_x_X_x

On the third day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, three best friends, two sidekicks, and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

Roxas wandered down the streets of Twilight Town, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. He knew he should be heading to the usual spot, but he just couldn't really bring himself to go. He knew his friends would be waiting for him, but he heading over to see them just didn't appeal to him. If anything he felt hollow and just wanted to spend some time alone. With a heavy sigh he headed towards the clock tower. Maybe he could sit up on top of it and clear his head.

The blond moved quickly, making his way through the streets without being distracted for once. Usually he would have messed around on a skateboard for a while, talked to everyone, and maybe done a few odd jobs. But not today. Today he went straight past everyone and headed up the clock tower without a look back. People seemed to understand that the small blond was not in the mood to be messed with, even Seifer left him alone on his trek.

Roxas found himself alone on the tower, just like he wanted, but somehow it wasn't quite as fulfilling as he had expected. The silence and solitude that had been expected to bring some peace instead seeming to weigh down on him with tremendous pressure. The blond couldn't help but feel he had made a mistake in skipping out on his friends for the day.

"Hey," a voice said and Roxas looked up. Hayner grinned down at him for a moment before plopping next to him, his feet hanging off the edge of the tower.

"You didn't come to the usual spot," Olette said as she sat on Roxas' other side.

"We were starting to think you didn't like us," Pence grinned, sitting next to Olette.

"Nah," the blond smiled slightly, "Just wanted a change of pace, you know?"

"Well you could have told us," Hayner said dramatically, "We wouldn't have had to search for you."

Roxas just smiled slightly, turning to look out at the view as he was surrounded by the familiar chatter of his friends.

X_x_X_x

On the fourth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, four new worlds, three best friends, two sidekicks, and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

There was one thing Sora never got over in his travels and that was finding a new world. Every time was just as exciting as the last. And today was no exception. The map was showing four new locations and the Keyblader was beside himself trying to decide where to go. Currently in Radiant Garden, Sora was immune to the amused looks he was receiving from Leon, Cloud, and Tifa as he paced back and forth. Yuffie was following him around, gently adding her opinion, or at least as gently as the overly hyper ninja was capable of.

"Oh, oh!" Sora said as he looked at the map with wide ocean blue eyes, "We should go there!"

"What about that one?!" Yuffie chirped as she pointed at the map.

"Oh yeah!" the Keyblader bounced slightly as he stared at the map, "That one would be totally awesome!"

"But then there's that one…" the ninja frowned as she looked at the options.

"We should go there!" Sora bounced with excitement as his attention was once again veered to another world.

"But then there mph!" Yuffie looked up to find a slightly annoyed looking Cloud with his hand clamped over her mouth.

"Sora," Cloud said bluntly, "You're going there, go pack and get ready."

X_x_X_x

On the fifth day of Christmas Kingdom hearts gave to me, five key chains, four new worlds, three best friends, two sidekicks, and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

Sora did not gloat, nope, not at all. So what he was doing was not gloating…it was celebrating. The brunet held his key chains happily, relishing the feel of the metal against his skin. There was something about knowing that he had earned these chains that was unbelievably satisfying.

He had fought damn hard for Lionheart. He didn't know how long he trained to take on Cloud and Leon, but it was worth it in the end. Everyone had been so impressed with him when he showed the chain and told the story. It was some recognition and even though Sora wasn't really the kind to demand respect and awe for his actions, it was still nice.

Spellbinder was another that he had to work for. It wasn't easy to learn all that magic after all, Sora wasn't naturally attuned to it like Donald. He couldn't even count the number of times that his traveling companions had to bandage him up after burning himself with the fire spell. And his hair had been extra spiky a few too many times because of that damn thunder spell. He still had jokes thrown at him from his friends because of it.

He had to admit that Fairy Harp was pretty. Neverland was one of his favorite worlds, he got to fly! He just wished that Kairi had been more coherent at the time; she would have had so much fun. It also would have been nice if Riku hadn't been all evil. But you can't always get what you want, plus Riku probably would have fed him to the crocodile for fun.

There was something about Pumpkinhead that was so much fun. The spooky feel of it was just something that he never got to experience. It was just so out of his normal happy go lucky self that no one expected Sora to really master the chain, but he loved it. Jack was nice and he was in Halloween Town, why couldn't the Keyblader like the dark side of good as well?

The Ultima Weapon was amazing. It had taken so long to collect all the parts for it, but it was worth it. All in all, he had earned each of the weapons, proven himself to be stronger, that his Light was pure and unbeatable, and it felt good.

X_x_X_x

On the sixth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, six warriors a fighting, five key chains, four new worlds, three best friends, two sidekicks, and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

The coliseum was the one place in all the worlds that could successfully put on a tournament. No other place could keep so many pent up fighters together without someone being killed or starting a battle outside the ring. A few worlds had tried after seeing how much munnie the coliseum brought in, but it had always ended up with too much damage and not enough profit for it to be repeated. When Phil announced the free for all tournament it seemed like it would just be pure and utter chaos, but somehow the little goat was pulling it off.

Six warriors at a time were released into the ring, one walked away. Several rounds and a few casualties later it was the finals. Cloud lounged against a wall as he waited for the final match to start, silently surveying his competition. Leon stood and listened to a giddy Yuffie, the small ninja exclaiming about how excited she was to be in the finals with her bestest buddy. Sephiroth sat on top of a pillar, silently glaring at Cloud with the promise of pain. Sora was at the concessions stand stuffing his face with cotton candy and yelling about how they should get it in the Destiny Islands because it was really good stuff. Riku watched his friend with a look of disgust and slight anxiety, that much sugar in the small brunet was never a good thing.

The call for the fighters to converge sounded and the group made their way to the waiting area. Phil stood looking slightly anxious as Cloud and Sephiroth started to growl at one another, Sora began to shake from his sugar high, and Yuffie literally started to bounce off the wall. The small goat man was slightly relieved to see that Riku and Leon were at least behaving normally.

"Alright!" Phil said loudly in order to get the group's attention, "You all know the rules. Go out there and defeat one another, try not to kill one another, and put on a good show!"

The group made their way out onto the battle field, Cloud and Sephiroth now snarling at each other, and took their positions. Sora and Yuffie had started to cling to one another in their excitement and pouted as they were forced to separate and move to the corners of the square. Leon and Riku took up the remaining corners while Cloud and Sephiroth stood across the field from each other in the middle of one of the sides. A bell sounded and Cloud and Sephiroth launched themselves at each other, colliding halfway across the field in a clang of metal. Leon and Riku met and immediately began to attack one another, their blows met and deflected in an equal show of skill. Sora and Yuffie began playing paddycake as they completely ignored the battle taking place.

A large explosion above their heads drew the attention of the two hyper brunettes. Looking up they saw Sephiroth and Cloud plummeting towards the ground. Both enhanced fighters landed in a heap, unconscious and out of the game. Sora promptly began to poke them with his keyblade as Yuffie doodled all over their faces with a sharpie.

Riku and Leon each managed to land a blow at the same time, effectively taking one another out of the competition. The spectators all turned their gazes to Sora and Yuffie expectantly and collectively sweat dropped as they took in the two brunettes. Sora had gotten bored with poking the unconscious Cloud and Sephiroth and had taken to braiding Yuffie's hair. The small ninja was still drawing on the two downed fighters, but had moved past their faces to mark up Cloud's arms and Sephiroth's chest. It didn't take that long to see that she had decided on a distinctly perverted theme for her drawing as well. Sephiroth was covered in doodled penises while Cloud was covered in curse words.

Phil cursed the heavens for allowing the two short attention spanned individuals into the competition.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: The odd author's note. I'm gonna do numbers and comment on how those went for me._

_1. I decided to go with a younger version of Sora and Riku simply because I figured Sora had to figure out how to jump so well somehow._

_2. I cannot write Goofy or Donald's dialects. Just can't fucking do it. I gave up on Donald after a few tries and said fuck it, I'm writing him how I want. I am so unhappy with how that section went it's really amazing. _

_3. What Roxas would usually do is what always got me so distracted when I played. _

_4. I spent 30 minutes trying to figure out something for that freaking verse!_

_5. Lionheart is earned after beating Cloud and Leon in the Hades cup. Spellbinder is earned after learning Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. Fairy Harp is earned after clearing Neverland. Pumpkinhead is earned after clearing Halloween Town. The Ultima Weapon is synthesized after you get all the parts._

_6. I can't write a fight scene…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Okay, here's part 2 of Kiba's gift! I hope you enjoyed the first part. And I'm sorry it's a little on the late side. I…um…got distracted. Heh. I found an awesome story called Blond Ambition in the Final Fantasy 7 section. Cloud and Sephiroth. Amazing story. I laughed, cried, and raged in the 17 chapters that are up now. Basically loved it so much I didn't really sleep over the past few days. Okay, and I made an AMV…and had finals, but I failed those so who the fuck cares?_

_Disclaimer:__ You know the not owning thing? Well guess what, it still applies._

_Warning:__ Sometimes I shock myself with how utterly stupid I am._

XxXxXxXxXx

On the seventh day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, seven songs while swimming, six fighters a fighting, five key chains, four new worlds, three best friends, two sidekicks, and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

Ariel grimaced slightly as Sora began to belt out another song. The little brunet meant well, he really did, but damn he could not sing! Sora was actually considered noise pollution in Atlantis, the residents tired of the Keyblader's ballads every time he came to visit. Sora hit a particularly sour note and the mermaid princess winced.

"Will you quit it?!" Donald yelled, smacking the small brunet on the head.

After the group of heroes departed Donald was named a world hero, worshipped for defeating the horror of the Keyblader's voice.

X_x_X_x

On the eighth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, eight men a mooning, seven songs while swimming, six fighters a fighting, five key chains, four new worlds, three best friends, two sidekicks, and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

If there was one thing Axel could not stand it was a stuffy and repressed atmosphere. Something about not being able to do what he wanted just drove him up a wall. If there anything the majority of the organization could not stand it was a pent up Axel. Things were destroyed. So when Axel got pent up or frustrated most of the other Nobodies were more than willing to help him find a release. Roxas mourned that decision for a while, but then his butt stopped hurting and he was ready for another go.

This time wouldn't be so easy. The small blond Nobody wasn't at the castle, away on some mission. Demyx eyed the fire wielder anxiously, he didn't want to die and Axel was pacing in a way that said someone was going to suffer. Xaldin watched the redhead with a careful interest, carefully gauging whether or not he needed to get his weapons out. Xigbar was betting with Luxord how long it would take for the Flurry to snap. Marluxia was stealthily hiding his flower pots where they would be safe from danger and Zexion and Lexaeus were both reading disinterestedly.

"We need to do something!" Axel yelled, causing the group to jump.

Marluxia looked downright panicked and immediately stuffed his last pot into the closet to protect his precious plants. "We don't need to do anything!" the pink haired male almost screeched as he spread his arms protectively over the closet door.

"…" the group stared in collective silence as a bright blush spread across Marluxia's face.

"Um…yeah…we do," Axel finally said as he took a step back from the panicked Nobody, "I was thinking we mess with Vexen."

"I'm in," Zexion said immediately while Lexaeus nodded his agreement.

"Dude," Xigbar said, "You're gonna prank Vexen? Aren't you like friends or something?"

The small lilac haired nobody stared at the pirate like male. "Have you ever _spoken_ to Vexen for more than five minutes at a time?"

"Good point…" Xigbar said as he looked off into space contemplating how horrifying that experience had been.

"Alright," Axel said fiercely, "Vexen hates anything he views as unsanitary, so we are all going to run around naked. And I mean ALL of us."

The group nodded, not wanting to incur any undo harm to themselves from the pent up redhead.

CcCcCc

Vexen sat at a table in his lab, blissfully observing cellular division through a microscope. Suddenly a battle cry sounded behind him. Looking up the blond sputtered loudly as Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, Marluxia, Zexion, and Lexaeus all ran past him. Nude. Vexen never really recovered from the experience.

X_x_X_x

On the ninth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, nine weird dangers, eight men a mooning, seven songs while swimming, six fighters a fighting, five key chains, four new worlds, three best friends, two sidekicks, and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

One thing Sora never got used to; was the diversity of the worlds. He loved how different each of them were, there was no mistaking that, but they were just so weird. And nothing, NOTHING, compared to Halloween Town. There was something distinctly disconcerting about a giant talking skeleton. Every time Sora saw Jack a part of him wanted to curl up and cry. But he was a manly hero, so he didn't. He of course thought this as he squeaked with joy and glomped Sally.

He also could never get over the fact that he turned half fish when he went to Atlantica. Sora had some rather distinct memories of going fishing with his friends when he was younger and of course they would bubble up whenever he visited the underwater world. Particularly one of Riku reeling in a fish, Kairi gagging at it when it got onto the dock, and then Riku clubbing it over the head in order to kill it. To keep it from suffering, that's what the silver haired boy had said. As it was Sora couldn't help but put himself in that fishes place whenever he became a merman.

Land of the dragons had snow, something the little, chocolate haired; Keyblader had absolutely no right to be in. The number of times he had fallen into a drift and gotten stuck were beyond count. The fact that Goofy had a habit of pointing and laughing while Donald had simply begun to ignore the cries for help were not making Sora a happy camper. If anything the fact that his hair had frozen solid had made him rather…aggressive. The Huns didn't really stand a chance after the brunet found his perfectly coifed locks had chipped.

Hollow Bastion was not normally something that Sora had to be cautious about; in fact he rather enjoyed seeing his friends who resided there. If it weren't for the damn security system it would have been wonderful. But the system was there and Sora was positive that it hated him. Leon said it was in his head, that it couldn't hate him. But damn if it didn't attack him right along with the heartless. Sora had the scars to prove it.

The Beast's castle presented a multitude of horrors for the small brunet. First there was the fact that Sora in his cuddly nature did not know about personal space. The Beast…well he liked his personal space. So when the Keyblader gave him a big friendly hug…well bite marks fade over time so Sora wasn't really that badly scarred. Then there were the statues. Oh gods the statues. They would just freaking jump out at him and explode! Sora was sure he lost a few years off his lifespan every time that happened. The talking furniture didn't make it any easier on his fragile state. He had no way of knowing what was going to attack him and explode. Sora didn't really like the Beast's castle.

Wonderland was a place of total insanity, but oddly enough Sora rather enjoyed it. Sure he had to deal with random druggings, suddenly changing height, talking animals, and the occasional insane queen, but it was fun. Except for the tea. He had been told 'don't drink the tea'. He had heard Alice tell him that, he had nodded along with Donald and Goofy. He had understood that the tea was bad. He still drank it. Three days later he woke up without pants and covered in what he hoped was paint. He didn't drink the tea again.

The final danger that Sora had never really expected was Kairi. He had grown up with her, so she shouldn't have been too bad. What Sora failed to realize was that his childhood friend had reached puberty in their time apart and turned evil once a month. She made him cry a few times and then he learned that throwing chocolate and hiding from her worked just fine.

X_x_X_x

On the tenth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, ten levels a learned, nine weird dangers, eight men a mooning, seven songs while swimming, six fighters a fighting, five key chains, four new worlds, three best friends, two sidekicks, and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

Every level up any fighter earned was a rush. There was no denying that it was a desired feeling, a sense of accomplishment and smugness that was spiked with hysteric euphoria. A natural high that was unsurpassable. Even Cloud had to admit that he loved that feeling. It was increasingly rare to him, simply because he was already pretty high up there and there wasn't much more room to go, but he still craved it. There was also something rather…annoying about the fact that the little would be heroes around him were leveling up much quicker than him. Sure he needed more experience now, but damn it he wanted to level up again.

Sora on the other hand didn't really buy into the whole level up high. He liked to level up, but it was more because he got to prove himself to the world, prove that he deserved to have the Keyblade. Every level was a joy, but not a horribly desired. If anything it just made him kind of happy.

Riku fucking loved to level up. He worked hard for each level and used the occasion as an excuse to throw it in Sora's face. It didn't matter that the small brunet didn't seem to care, or that Kairi would hit him when he tried to brag. No. It was all about being the first to reach a certain level. That was what it was all about.

Goofy had stopped noticing when he leveled up. Mostly because he wasn't that observant to begin with. The only thing he even took the time to notice was that he wasn't dying as often as before. That was nice. Oh look, a butterfly. What was he thinking about again?

Donald needed to level up. He was tired of dying and the group as a whole was tired of buying ethers in order to keep him from dropping like a rock. Sure he could use magic, but that was pointless without some health. Stamina was needed, and bad. So the grouchy duck worked hard, training and fighting his way through the worlds until he finally stopped dying. There was something rather satisfying about being the one everyone relied on for healing. It was good to be needed.

Kairi would level up in a graceful manner. She was a delicate little flower and would only become more beautiful as she blossomed after all. Riku of course laughed when she told him this. The delicate little flower then proceeded to give the silver haired annoyance a black eye and a firm kick to the groin. She was delicate damn it!

Sephiroth was a god; he didn't need to level up. End of story. Anyone who argued this point found a very different point inserted into their vital organs and didn't get to argue much longer.

Roxas was bored. He was so freaking bored. So in his spare time he would train, subsequently he gained a rather nice level himself. He also learned something wonderful. Violence, is fun. To a Nobody that was the single most awesome discovery ever. He took great joy in bashing heartless over the head and watching them disappear into little black wisps, their stolen hearts floating away. Sure he was helping out with Kingdom Hearts and what not, but dude, he got to kill things!

Axel liked two things in life, fire and power. Power tended to go with fire. Though he did like Roxas a lot too. Okay, three things, fire, power, and Roxas. He had applied leveling up to fire quite effectively. The higher the level the bigger the boom. That was fun. It also was extremely effective with helping him gain power. That was just common sense though, the higher level you had the more powerful you were. Now he just needed to figure out how to apply leveling up to getting Roxas to stop hitting him over the head with a keyblade while laughing uncontrollably.

No one ever paid attention to Jiminy Cricket enough to find out that he was capable of leveling up. That was there mistake. Sure they would pay attention to him when they needed information, but they seemed to forget he was there otherwise. No one saw it coming, but they were forced to pay attention when he took over the worlds.

X_x_X_x

On the eleventh day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, eleven perfect pictures, ten levels a learned, nine weird dangers, eight men a mooning, seven songs while swimming, six fighters a fighting, five key chains, four new worlds, three best friends, two sidekicks, and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

Namine found sick pleasure in forcing her drawings on other people. She knew that her skills were subpar, hell she didn't actually show people her good work. She could draw, when she tried. She could make her work look so life like it seemed like a photograph instead of a drawing. But there was something about showing people a picture that could honestly have been done by a toddler, throwing them that pathetically hopeful look, and waiting for the false compliment that drove the blond wild. It was better than sex!

X_x_X_x

On the twelfth day of Christmas Kingdom Hearts gave to me, twelve distant destinies, eleven perfect pictures, ten levels learned, nine weird dangers, eight men a mooning, seven songs while swimming, six fighters fighting, five key chains, four new worlds, three best friends, two sidekicks, and Sora stuck in a tree.

X_x_X_x

Kingdom Hearts didn't care about people's suffering. Save the worlds. Save the Light. That's what it was all about.

Roxas wasn't a bad person. He may have been a Nobody, but he still felt things. He still knew what it was like to have emotion. He was happy, sad, bored, and angry. He was alive. For the good of it all he was a sacrifice.

Riku fought to make it through everything. He fought his way out of the Darkness. He did everything that he could to make sure Sora made it through. He played his part as the villain. He ended the existence of that fucking Nobody. He did it all for Sora and the happy ending.

Kairi found herself just kind of along for the ride, whether she wanted to go or not. She got to see the adventure at least. Well the first part. No one really knew it, but she was always there with Sora, helping him when she could, watching when she couldn't. The second time around was the worst. Realizing that she had forgotten one of the most important people in her life, there was nothing worse than that. But in the end, Light prevailed.

Axel didn't mean for it to end the way it did, but he was happy with it none the less. For the first time in his none existence he did the right thing. There were so many things in his life that the redhead regretted. Not being able to save Roxas, the things he had done for the Organization, the people he had killed. But dying, there was no regret there. He did the right thing for the first fucking time and he died with a smile on his face.

Sora would smile. He would always smile. It was the only way he was able to force himself to make it through everything. It was for the better good, he was helping people. So he would smile. Surround himself with Light and smile. He finally had something to smile about at the end, because his was the happy one.

Goofy did his duty. That's really all he wanted to do anyway. It didn't matter what was thrown at him, he did his duty. In the end he got to go home, so it was all good.

Donald complained, bullied, and yelled his way through his adventure, but damn if it wasn't fun. Sure he was an insufferable ass, but that's what was expected of him. He wouldn't have changed a thing in the end though. He loved his adventure, loved to see it all play out. He lived for it. In the end he was happy.

Leon worked damn hard through it all. He fought for every inch of ground he gained, for every moment, and every accomplishment. But he was a mercenary, he was used to it all. He was trained and prepared for the hard route and wasn't surprised when he was given the difficult way through everything. But in the end he won, the heartless were defeated and it all worked itself out.

Cloud may have been all doom and gloom, but there were some things that made him happy. And in the end he got to do that one thing that really made him happy. He got to fight Sephiroth.

Xemnas fought long and hard for Kingdom Hearts, but it was all in vain. All those years of research while he was still human, all the long hours spent working on Kingdom Hearts. It was all for absolutely nothing because of Sora. And he had that damn smile on his face.

Sephiroth just kind of was there. Occasionally he would fight, but honestly he didn't do much. It was nice though. Quiet.

Larxene was fucking jipped! She was awesomess and should not have had to fight the damn child that was Sora. And she shouldn't have fucking lost! Well, at least she got a few good hits in. She got to kick him in his smiling little buttercup face. That was fun.

XxXxXxXxXx

_7. I don't like it when Sora sings._

_8. I got a yaoi reference in! Booya!_

_9. You have no idea how hard it is to come up with that freaking number! It took a good hour and a half to come up with that. And then it took for fucking ever to write the section._

_10. I don't really think all that highly of Goofy as you can tell. Also, Donald dies too fucking much. Killed my ether stocks like you wouldn't believe._

_11. You gotta admit, Namine draws like a five year old._

_12. in the end, I do not personally believe that Kingdom Hearts has a very happy theme. This is ultimately what I took away from it. Okay, I'm also in one hell of an emo streak right now. I HATE the holidays._


End file.
